pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meerkatgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:20, 7 August 2010 I think she made Mishti Baljeet's husband, but who knows, though. I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks You're welcome :) You're new here, no? 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Niice idea for a stoyr, but I would ask the original creators of Isabelle (American che) and Emily (Disneygirl94) before using their characters. 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 20:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't Get I don't know why it's not working for you. Normally you can see any episode. Many episodes are in the fanon works category which you can get to by going into "Stories and Fanfics" at the left and clicking "more...". Where are you clicking on that has the link to my episode? Try another page that has the link to the page, or just search for the episode in the search bar at the left. Let me know if you keep having trouble. -Heinz84 5:11 PM 08/12/10 No, sorry. (I wasn't even aware that shipping existed, because it never crossed my mind.) [[User:American che|'American che]]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 20:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hi! I'm the user that made up Phineas Flynn and Emily Kinney to be together! :) My name's HyperHearts58! :) Nice to meet you! ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED MY PRICE! :) I think you're thinking of Isabella, not Isabelle. Isabelle is my character and she's a real troublemaker, the opposite of Isabella. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 20:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you should more carefully ;) Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 22:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad at me?? Helloz? 'Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Liam Doofensmirtz No i didnt make Liam, but my best friend in the real world (User:Doooomguy) did. I'll ask him Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK. ''Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 19:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, what are you talking about? 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 18:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The Zhu Zhu Pets have nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. Sorry. 'Daisy56 'Isn't Michael J. Fox awesomistic? 21:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad at me? 'Daisy56 'Isn't Michael J. Fox awesomistic? 21:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hi wondering . guessing ur a fan of Lion king hu ? Me to . Nan the cowdog 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Nan . Ur name ( I heart scare dont judge) . Kivu (kiara+Kovu) 4 ever too ! Thanks! :D I am going to wach like all of season one so I can make the character the best I can :D I am REALY excited because I have wanted to do something like that for a while now... Wow we have like a lot in common! On Alice's talkpage you said you like DW and you like Chuck!! That is SO awsome!!!! I am glad I am not the only one here who knows like the best TV shows ever LOL but yeah Casey rules so (hopefully) this will turn out awsome! Thanks SO much for reading my story and I will keep you updated :D Team Doofenshmirtz 20:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: My fave TV shows LOL!!!!!! I LOVE most of those shows!!!!!! We have all 8 of the Monk season box sets!!!! :D And I just wached a new Psych a few minutes ago :D (season finalie is tonight :) Ok so my faves are ... * Roseanne * 3rd rock from the sun * Acording to Jim * Monk *Psych *The Closer *CSI Miami *White Collar *Fringe * Warehouse 13 * GLEE!!! *Chuck * TMNT *Barnyard * Fairly odd parents I will probly think of more (well I have a lot more on my userpage) but those are the hilights :D Team Doofenshmirtz 22:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC){Mr.Monk is awsome} Oh LOL I forgot about House (LOVE IT!!!!!!!) I have never seen NCIS but I think I will look it up sometime! And my dad realy likes Everybody loves raymond (so I do to LOL) Ok true story I just wached everybody loves raymond AND full house today! I wached pretty much everything with th e Olson twins so I have seen like every episode! Oh and dont worry about the spelling LOL i stink at it to! Have you seen Acording to Jim? Thats kinda like Everybody loves Raymond and its realy funny! Oh and I have not wached the Youtube vids yet because the speaker cord for my computer is in the outher room and I am to lazy to get it right now LOL but I will wach them tomorrow and tell you what I think! (Oh and sorry about the RRREEEEAAALLLYYY long messages!) Team Doofenshmirtz 02:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC){We DO have a lot in common! Weird...} Ok I know this is a dumb question but what is the deinsty book? Basiculy can you re-phrase the question? Sorry I am like haveing a dumb moment LOL Oh and I will give you a link to Ep 1 of jim tomorrow :D Whats that website you were talkin about with all the DW ep's? Sorry, a lot of questions LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 03:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I love the Daleks they are awsome! But I think my faveortie bad guys are the weeping angle statues. I dont know why but I just think they are awsome lol And yeah the guy from Love and Monsters was... eck. But Love and monsters was one of my faveortie episodes (and the Are you my Mummy? one is one of my faveorites also!) Whats your fave episodes? Oh and the choose your destany book looks SO cool! I did not know about it untill you gave me the link. Oh and do you have a Borders (book store) near you? Because they have Doctor Who magazenes there (thats where I have gotton all of mine and they are realy cool!) They should have new ones monthly but it depends wich one you go to. and those cost around $8.50 They also have a comic book with the tenth doctor and Martha but it took me FOREVER to find and that is $20. But I would for sure get a magazene because those have comics in it also. Oh and I am going to wach those youtube vids now! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL Those vids were HILARIOUS!!!!!! "If everything goes wrong EAT A PEAR!" "I saved a bunch on my car insurence by swiching to geico" XD Hey check this one out http://www.youtube.com/user/Thehellishgnome#p/a/u/1/PDmGW16apN8 Oh and here is the link to episode 1 of Acording to Jim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFXySGEQsQ8 (part one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U95-C4B8iDw&feature=related (part two). It is kinda like Everybody loves Raymond Team Doofenshmirtz 19:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep I have herd of it though I am not a user on there. Its pretty cool and I know The Regurgitator (the user) is on there. Ok! Thanks! You to! I love being able to talk to someone about DW and my ideas for makeing a character like Casey with someone who knows who that is. That and the fact that you are awsome lol :D Hey so I was thinking about makein Zoe need goverment handlers and makeing one of them like Casey and the outher more layed back but I dont know if I will do that or not because then it will REALY seem like I am ripping off Chuck.. I might wright it that way first then change it later or something.. But I will think about it another day before I wright it. So yeah thats the update LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 14:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh that sounds cool! And you dont have to be good at writeing it just takes practice! I used to be (and still am) bad at writeing but (Cheesy alert!) the moreI wright the better I get at it. And I dont think you have to have a story if you want to make a character. Oh and you could also just do like the summary of the story because I have seen a lot of people like just wright a paragraph. Team Doofenshmirtz 14:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good idea! Is it ok if I make a character like that (sometime) and give you credit? And you can like use him and stuff also if I make one Team Doofenshmirtz 01:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I know Me to :( But I will be happy when the next season is on! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hihg-five! I'm crazy too! Actually, I've beeen thinking of doing that, but I think, personally, that Didi should marry Fernando or Ferb (even if Fidi isn't a great ship in my book). Actually, Didi and Eric go to the prom together, in "The Dance" by me :) Check it out when i'm done! :) [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Monday!!!! Eeeeek! New episodes of Chuck start Monday!!!!! Let the girlish shreaking begin!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 21:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ? Why bye? Oh is it because of my Away thing on my userpage? Thats just there because I wont be on very much untill Tuesday. I will be on sometimes but just randomly LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 21:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What? I dont know but will you tell me?! Oh and no I dont know how to, sorry! Team Doofenshmirtz 21:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww Yay!!! I am SO excited!!!!!! She is gonna have a baby "Awsome'! And with Morgan dateing Caseys daughter it is going to be so \... awsome!!! ..*more girlish shreeking XD* Team Doofenshmirtz 23:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) XD That would be hilarious!!! LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea! I'll try to think of one. *puts on thinking cap* [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I.. dont know I have only seen one episode but I think the Daleks would use him to get what they want then destroy him LOL he is very goofy Team Doofenshmirtz 14:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I saw Chuck and House they were AWSOME!!!! :D Oh and the Diary idea is...so... GENIOUS!!!!! I will toatly do Ginger!!! Thanks for the idea!!! :D and thanks for reading/likeing them! That means a lot to me! Team Doofenshmirtz 00:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ? You mean like this kind of thing? Team Doofenshmirtz 01:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC)